


Santa

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reinhardt dresses as Santa for young Fareeha and Brigitte, loads of dead characters who aren't dead yet, this is based in canonverse as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Fareeha Amari and Brigitte remember their childhood and one of the best events that were ever put together for them. When Santa made a pit-stop in Zurich.





	

It was a busy day, the first official free day for all agents. A chance to relax, converse, and dine on some of the treats made by the other staff. Least it was a chance to calm the rivalries between Blackwatch and Overwatch, finally a chance at rest.  
While Angela Ziegler, the resident doctor, was moving around arranging the platters of food, beside her was Genji Shimada. The youngest son of the Shimada Clan, left for dead and saved from it from Angela, whom he was ever grateful towards.

Genji was showing the inner workings of his arm gauntlets to two curious young girls. One with short silky ebony hair and bright brown eyes while the other with dirty blonde hair tied into a limp braid and puzzled green eyes, she was watching the gears move with interest.  
Angela sighed settling back onto her feet. "Now now. Fareeha, Brigitte, stop bothering Genji." she chided. Genji chuckled as the two girls pouted at her. "Worry not, Angela. They are fine, I find their company most enjoyable." Genji assured her as the girl with the braid prodded at the inner workings with her finger. "Careful, Brigitte. You might lose a hand."

It was in that moment, that another lone Overwatch agent took that chance to spook Brigitte. Causing the girl to jump in fear, which in turn spooked Fareeha as well. The agent chuckled lightly before patting the two both on their heads. "Apologies girls, the opportunity was there and it was hard not to resist. Happy Holidays, Genji." The agent greeted, raising dark brown eyes to the younger Shimada.  
Genji only nodded in acknowledgement to the greeting. "And to you as well, Gérard." he replied. Gérard turned his attention to Angela then, giving her a tight hug. "And happy holidays to you as well, Angela. I must say, I think you may have gotten taller."  
Angela chuckled, shaking her head. "I can assure you that I have not, Gérard. Where is Amélie anyways?" the young doctor posed.  
Gérard chuckled. "Oh you know my socialite of a wife, last I saw, she was conversing with Singh and Bayless. Course I saw her chatting on and off with Lena. She should be around shortly to chat with you." Gérard replied. "Its not everyday we get a vacation from work, but it is the holidays after all. I'm quite happy that Ana got Jack and Gabriel to agree to this. Not all of us can go home to our loved ones. I'll leave you to it then, Angela."

 

Gérard moved off into the crowd, stopping near the door to give Ana a hug and converse before heading off into the crowd. Ana made her way over, carefully corralling the two girls to her sides. "Come habibti, we have a special surprise just for you two." Ana said as she led the two girls towards a curtained off section. "Now I know how excited you two must be to be spending the holidays here in Zurich, and so I was able to call a special guest for just you two--"

There were loud jingling of bells before loud stomps of boots on tiles came to the ears. Then came a large man from the curtains, with a thick white beard and large smile. _"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ he called in a booming voice. There were laughs amongst the crowd behind the girls; but the only thing that was louder than the shrieks from the two girls was a certain Jesse McCree's own yelling, because no one told him Santa Claus was coming.  
The two girls broke into a run from Ana, course Santa bent down to catch either girl with an arm and hoisted them up onto his shoulders. "Young Brigitte and Fareeha! My two favorite girls!"  
"Santa!" Brigitte cheered, hugging onto Santa tightly, cuing the crowd to awe from the display. Santa settled down into a crouch, making sure to keep hold of both girls. "Now what do you want for Christmas, little ones?" he asked.  
"I want a poster of Reinhardt! He's my favorite!" Fareeha declared, causing Santa to chuckle lightly as she did.  
"Yes yes, you'll get a very nice poster of Herr Reinhardt Wilhelm." Santa replied before looking to Brigitte. "And for you, young Brigitte?"  
Brigitte paused to think before looking to Santa. "I don't want a present, I just want Herr Reinhardt to be really happy. He deserves all the happiness." she replied. Santa's face softened before he gave her a short nod.

 

The girls were too busy being hugged by Santa to notice Ana pointing a camera at them and snapping an image.

 

 

  
"Hey Fareeha--" Brigitte called as she landed on the image in the old photo album the German woman kept. "--come look at this." The more muscular built woman in question approached her side, leaning over to see the image. The picture in question which Brigitte had stopped at was of a young Fareeha and Brigitte laughing and all smiles while being held by what was obviously Reinhardt dressed as Santa. Fareeha chuckled lightly as she leaned into the table to look at the past photograph, Brigitte's finger gently dancing over the protected picture. "To think, we never did figure out that it was Reinhardt. It was so obvious too, he didn't even bother to cover his scar." Brigitte chuckled.  
Fareeha smiled, shaking her head. "We were two happy little girls after all. Of course we didn't figure it out." she replied.  
Brigitte flipped to the next page which showed a younger Jesse McCree in Reinhardt's arms, all wide-eyed and happy. "Then how do you explain McCree's reaction?"  
Fareeha snorted, covering her mouth to hide her smile. Brigitte flipped to the next one, Ana was busy when the good old mistletoe came out. There were images like when Genji and Angela were underneath it (even in the image you could see the steam coming off of Genji), or when how red Lena's face had been, when she had been caught under it while in between Gérard and Amélie; and the two decided to kiss her cheeks at the same time.

  
The two laughed as they stared at the images, forgotten faces and happy times now both long gone. Brigitte sighed, shutting the book with care.  
Fareeha patted her shoulder to get her attention. "We should do it again you know. Have a party just like before. We're all a family after all, and it'd certainly help raise morale." she suggested. Brigitte's eyes went bright, a familiar glimmer to her childhood.

"That's such a great idea, Fareeha. You always did have the best ideas." Brigitte said.  
"You're selling yourself short, Brigitte. We wouldn't be anywhere near where we are today had it not been for your strange inventions and repairs. Torbjörn does well, but he won't ever have the same kind of inspiration you bring to the field." Fareeha replied, reaching a hand out to push a bit of Brigitte's hair out of her face. Before drawing her hand back. "Besides Reinhardt, you're the only one I trust to go anywhere near my rocket suit. Jesse doesn't even get that right."

The two were silent until;  
"One whatya mean Reinhardt was Santa, two that's just mean, lil Fareeha," The two turned their gaze to see McCree lingering in the nearby doorway. "And three, and I thought Genji and Ang were actin' like two little blushing schoolkids. You two have been dancin' around each other since Rein and Mama Amari first introduced you."

Fareeha rose to her feet. "Jesse, don't you have a certain archer to bother?" she questioned.  
"Nah, he gets real cranky if I go and interrupt his mediation sessions."  
Fareeha cracked her knuckles, "Alright, then let me show you a little move I learned back in Helix." She took a step forward, causing McCree to take a step back.  
"On second thought, I think I left the oven on." McCree said, quickly running from sight. Fareeha unfortunately for him, did not relent. Quick to give chase after him.

 

Brigitte smiled while McCree was heard shrieking as Fareeha had caught up to him without even trying. She dusted off the album gently before putting it safely away.

Christmas at Overwatch would never be how it was before, but they all still had each other. Least there was always that.

**Author's Note:**

> I included several canon characters in this cutesy story I came up with and wrote out at like 3AM. Mainly Gérard Lacroix who then mentions Singh and Bayless, all three of which were killed by our friend, Widowmaker. But this is about the happy so no one's dead yet.  
> There's several relationships are mentioned, but this story is focusing on two girls and their memories so we don't elaborate on those at all.
> 
> The ships are, in this order;  
> Genji Shimada / Angela Ziegler "Mercy"  
> Gérard Lacroix / Amélie Lacroix "Widowmaker"  
> Gérard Lacroix / Amélie Lacroix "Widowmaker" / Lena Oxton "Tracer"  
> [Slight Reinhardt Wilhelm / Ana Amari]  
> Fareeha Amari "Pharah" / Brigitte  
> Jesse McCree / Hanzo Shimada


End file.
